bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Yrlissa Helegolar
Yrlissa is a character in Welcome to the Show. She is the mother of Faerthurin Helegolar, and the widow of Aymer Helegolar. Despite this, she is a very minor character in the game itself. Appearance Yrlissa is noted to be very beautiful, with very pale blondish hair with a lilac tint, violet eyes, and a well curved figure. Unlike most silvanesti, Yrlissa dresses quite conservatively, wearing a long blue dress with brown accents. Personality Yrlissa is a kind-hearted woman and a loving mother, but she is also known to not be very strong-willed. It is unknown if she ever truly had feelings for Aymer, but she went along with his interest in her long enough to have his child. On top of that, she did not show any real protest to how Aymer treated Faerthurin and also did not try to push the subject when Fae told her she was running away. Despite this, she is shown to be clever enough to concoct a plan to help Fae while seeming to stay out of it, and despite her weak will does hold a quiet determination in her heart. Abilities Yrlissa has at least enough magical ability to cast minor healing spells, and sings well enough that her young child did not have nightmares when she slept, indicating Yrlissa has bardic abilities. The depths of her power have not been explored. Relationships Faerthurin Faerthurin is Yrlissa's daughter, conceived while in a dalliance with Aymer. Despite the circumstances of her birth, Yrlissa loves her daughter more than anything, calling Fae her "Little Faery." Fae loves her mother just as much, though their relationship was strained due to Yrlissa never intervening with Aymer's abuse. Even years later, after reuniting and apologizing to each other, the pair have not had much opportunity to repair their relationship. Aymer Helegolar Aymer took note of Yrlissa's beauty in younger years, and had a brief relationship with her which resulted in an illegitimate daughter. After realizing how intelligent and potentially useful Faerthurin could be, Aymer took Yrlissa on as his wife so as to consolidate his hold over his daughter. Yrlissa was his wife in name only, and it was a loveless relationship. After Fae fled from home, Yrlissa remained his trophy wife. She expressed no sadness at Aymer's death. Jalerom Tanlaial Yrlissa showed great happiness upon learning that Fae had made friends, particularly with Jalerom who was able to communicate with her with Dark Elf Silent when she was magically muted. Though her particular feelings about Jalerom are unknown, she was seen giving her daughter advice about him at the end of the Demon War. Trivia * Yrlissa's only major appearance in the series has been in the lore video "Little Songbird," which told Faerthurin's backstory. * Yrlissa was a scullery maid prior to marrying Aymer. * Yrlissa is the only being aside from Fae and Jalerom that Lucid will listen too, and is the ONLY being that he will not mouth off to. Category:Welcome To The Show Character